User blog:Cerxy/Personal Ideas to Improve DF
Question.. What would you like to be added to the game? 1. Inner City trading for Player to player(Just like in outpost; yet the twist is you have a small list to trade. As level grows so does the list for trading in inner city, but again will only increase by 2 every so many lvls..) 2. Upgrading inventory by collecting so many of certain cloth.. Each Kind of fabric are located in different zones. with each zone theres 3 different kind of fabric; which means each type of fabric has a certain amount needed to create a new slot, and each zone you'll have to replace of fabric(each fabric slot made has a durability, so choose wisely on what you place in that slot because depending on item takes so much durability away..) 3. when entering new zone you get a 3-5 secs to act to whatever (Ex:spawn in new area leapers right in your face but no chance to move away) 4. Add more accessories.. Like boots necklace, braclets, rings, shoulder pads and waist.. Boots, waist and shoulder pads added to the armor catagory (which means stats and different looks.) Necklace, bracelets, rings would be nice looking on our toons. On certain ones have some MC on the item. Make a new stat chart adding intellegance (enhancing their proficiencies and if it helps class such as scientist.) They wont give alot of stats like armor or weapons. Make some rare ones like Manipulation (zombies think your one of them certain zombies should have better senses.) Awareness (knowing surroundings and also makes zombies attracted to you.) '' ''5. Random npc's that give a mission but not as much xp/money as the main mission (missions are determined their difficulty by zones and Some should be Chain missions each one completed determined on the Npc and their mission chain will determine the reward by Stats/lvl at the end (Reward can be anything from weapons to armor or maybe he'll add stats to a weapon or piece of armor.) 6. be able to claim a house of your own. With this you'll be able to re enforce the house to be stronger, which prevents less outbreaks. in addition more storage space to loot more. However even with enforced house, can still lose it. Which means that extra storage you had is gone including what was in the slots.. '' ''7. Add a new place in each outpost called "Customs." We all would want our things completely different from others correct? Why not just have one in op and personalize your look, choose from a large selection to choose color design, shape of each piece.. Customs should also should be allowed to combine items together.. but haft to be in the same weapons class. As in Melee, pistol, rifles, shotguns, machine guns 8. Broken beyond repair loot to collect getting so much making your own armor.. (like random loot but only get so many fragments of that piece ((Ex: 12 fragments of heavy leather/steel/ect to create a shoulder pad) can choose between 3 different armor designs random NPC gives armor mission, yet can add to the armor depending on the mission part of the armor mission chain your at..) '' ''9. Alchemist..(Can create meds/power ups/scroll with stats for clothing/armor) They would be better than scientist.. But this should be a reward for getting membership or a reward for doing so many chain missions.. alchemist are powerful at making potions/power ups. But they will have to collect the materials to make certain things..rare spawning ingedient to enhance a power up, but the catch with the alchemist is very intellegent. The down side is they require alot of energy to make power ups, They get exhausted when making power ups because it requires greater concentration. which weakens them in fights even just running around.. '' ''10. New and improved zombies and bosses, along with new areas (mainly for those who are lvl limit; Enemies harder to kill ((Speed/HP/damage per hit/whatever the new zombies do) which means boss central but collect Extremely rare to a new mystery item) boss rule still applys for looting. But this area is mainly for maxed levelers who want a challenge again. but each loot collected is a piece to one of the extremely rare items.. 11. Stacking all same items to a certain limit. create also a split stack code. Like I know Im not the only one. But who else has almost a full bag of health food and random stacks of ammo and a cade.. Save room and can carry more.. ''12. '' Category:Blog posts